Le Conte De l'Animal
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skinned and only 140cm, Meet Nicha Favori. Colony born and 22 years of age. Out of her rag-tag crew, she's the one that gathers the most attention. This is a story that focuses on this particular Human, her Past, her Present and her Future. Rated M for some Chapters with Sex, Violence and Blood.
1. Info

**Oh, that is it! Fuck it, I'm sticking to one Mass Effect story and this is it, the other is getting deleted! And This is only gonna focus on one person of the Ishimura, the figures that OC stories are at the bottom when compare to the stories of Commander Shepard, I feel so god damn un original!  
**

**Remember, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Nicha belongs to me!  
**

**PERIDOT! FETCH ME MY SEDATIVE!**

**Peridot: Let me guess,Boss. Another day that your writing goes unnoticed? Stop trying so hard to get recognized! People can smell desperation and it's foul.  
**

**I'm not doing it for fame, I just want to be noticed in general. I'm happy with have no fans and only one comment, I'm not picky! *Whacks self with mallet***

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Name: **Nicha Favori

**Nickname(s):** Pyjak, Flea, Midget**  
**

**Age:** 22

**Species:** Human/Quarian(How this is so will be explained later on.)

**Hair: **Dark Brown**  
**

**Eyes:**Left Eye is deep Purple and Right Eye is Deep Blue

**Height:** 4ft. 7in. or 140 cm

**Weight:** 174lbs. (Will change as the story progresses.)

* * *

**Combative Worth Assessment:** Colony born, Nicha was taught to shoot and stab at the tender age of 9. Despite her size, she's on the combative group of the Ishimura. Due to her basic strategies, she is quite limited in her attacks. When she runs out of heat sinks, she resorts to her Omni-blade and her knife to win. While it's effective to grunts or underlings, it puts her in disadvantages if her opponents are combative experts. This will improve as the story goes forward. Due to her budda belly, she gets winded quite often and her squad has to cover her while she recovers.

**Personality:** Nicha's personality comes off as mean and cocky as she can't stand useless people, those who cry and those who cower in corners. She's direct, blunt and vulgar, all of her sentences have at least one curse word in them. Despite her lack of tact, she's a very sensitive person. She suffocates her anger and rids herself of it with either sex or training.

**Weakness(s):** Nicha has an anger problem, she gets pissed off often and doesn't think. She has a one track mind and doesn't realize that she's hurt or tired half of the time until she comes to a stop, falling down, collapsing or passing out seconds after. Her overweight issue slows her down, making her more of a hindrance. Despite the brave and cock stomping attitude she puts up, only one man is able to make her run away in terror and reduce her into a weak and defenseless woman. Who that is will be will be a secret for now.

**Love Interest(s):**Nicha's love life is interesting and might be 1/3 of the reason why she's pissed off half of the time. She dated alot in High School, all of which didn't last for long. She's not looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriend and only does "Meet & Greets". She has jealously towards the Asari, why will be explained later.

**Speech: ** Nicha addresses herself in third person but she does this to down play her intelligence, she talks normal to only her Crew. Nicha does this to prove a theory she has about Men. What that is will be found out later.

* * *

**So that's Nicha, I did some tweaking to her. Any questions about her? If so, I'll be glad to answer them. Onward!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo ho, folks! I might be getting a computer soon so updates might be more constant. **

**Anyway...*clear throat* This Chapter is important to that question of How Nicha's blood is the way it is so pay attention! This will also talk about her Folks and home or it might make more questions^^ We'll see!  
**

**Remember, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Nicha belongs to me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bienvenue Dans Le Monde, Mon Petit Chéri Violent(Welcome to the World, My Tiny Violent Darling.)**

We find a human male pacing quickly. Brown hair long thanks to his lack of cutting it, not that he had to anymore. The Reaper War was over, thanks to Commander Shepard and those aboard the Normandy. His face fuzz started getting higher in count, he barely could see his jawline now. Sargent Jordan Favori Dartra could handle hoards of Husks, Banshees, Marauder and even Brutes. Even when he and Lodan Dartra had to kill they're clan Leader when he became a brute, he didn't waver nor flinch. Now he was a nervous wreak, why? His New wife, Nara Vas Ishimura, was pregnant with their first child and in labor right now!

How this was even happening was thanks to one woman in particular, Miranda Lawson. She had used what was left of Mordin Solus' datapads and expanded upon it. Thanks to all that effort, she managed to finish the Professor's notes and put them into motion. Finding that it was possible for couples to have children, even if they were different species. All that need to be done was to administer a shot of levo or dextro hormones and proteins, tricking the sperm into thinking the Mother was the same species as the Father and vis versa. This was the easy part according to the Perfect Biotic, the hard part was the pregnancy and the labor. The Parents who opted to get the shots had to be monitored constantly by doctors, just in case things went sour. After that, there was the during, which the Mother had to take both levo and dextro based foods and liquids so that the child could get the right nutrition and could develop properly. This was by all means challenging because no one was certain what species the Child would be, this as determined by the 2nd month and the diet was changed to fit the specie I.D. Again, there were dangers.

Krogan babies were very heavy so Mothers who were non-Krogan or not Asari had to be bed-ridden due to funneling and avoid ripping their uterus-es asunder but could be given anything because they were so hardy, Heavily laced protein diets were highly encouraged. Mothers who didn't get C-sections and lived to be able to push one out were hospitalized for months or even years! Drell and Salarian babies were easiest due to the fact they were Levo based to begin with, Deliveries were strange at first due to some Mothers pushing out eggs or live children. Turian babies were harder as they had metal like plates that grew sharp as the pregnancy progressed, mothers were given strong but natural pain killers to numb said pain and were bed ridden to reduce stabbing and hooking(Baby's fringe or plates hooked and stabbed into the Mother's Uterine wall.). Labor was brutal so most Mothers were given mandatory C-sections, those who went though it either died or never were able to have children again as there uterus-es were ripped apart. Quarian babies...Even with clean rooms, mandatory sterilization, immunity boosters and the Geth giving them assistance in immunity, not many did ventured in the endeavor. The Mothers were on watch as were the developing babies, miscarriages were common. Those that made it to labor had to be looked at and put in incubators as soon as they came out, even then babies sometimes died as they couldn't survive on their own.

The very first human to go through this was Commander Rachael Shepard Vakarian, giving birth to a healthy Turian son. She was able to have a human daughter after that, many humans who had a relationship with a Turian lined up for the shots once the announcements were made. Jordan and Nara wanted a child and had talked about adoption, Nara and he wanted a baby and were determined to have one once they heard of the shots. Jordan watched his wife like a hawk, constantly staying awake and constantly attending to Nara, earning Alpha's(Nara's Geth) ire circuits. Now all of thier efforts were up to fate and his little Daughter's will to live. "She would be tiny." The doctor warned him.

He was adopted by a Dartra Krogan, fought with Clansmen for his food, water and safety in his childhood ,he went thought the Rite in his teenage years and was accepted by few Krogan, joined the Alliance, fought in the Reaper War, fought and killed his Clan leader on Tuchanka, settled on a small colony, married his girl and now having their first child. He's come too far to lose his unborn child and or his wife to the relentless shrew called fate. He heard Nara scream again, he jumped and tried to go in to soothe her. Someone held him back and sat him back down, he looked to the left of him. He saw his Adoptive Krogan Family, 3 brothers, 2 sisters and his Father. He saw the hospital staff was on edge and rattled about seeing so many Krogans in one room, while knowing the story on why they were here didn't put them at ease, it just lead to dozens of prying and useless questions.

Jordan was the youngest since his Siblings were hundreds of years older then he, they eventually accepted him as a reality and seemly treated him like family. Dartra Barg(Jordan's Father) adopted him as he wasn't soft in the least and loved how brutal he could get for a human just to get his Levo-bar! Despite all Jordan's ruthlessness, he smelled the concern resonating from him. He wasn't surprised that Nara's family hadn't come at all to support them, they disowned her the moment she told them about Jordan. "They're loss then, if they don't want to see their Grand-Daughter, fuck 'em. She'll get enough coddling from her Mother, at least she won't be a weakling. " He thought.

They all heard silence, Jordan got up but Barg sat him back down in the chair. They all suddenly heard a very loud, high pitched cry pierce the tense air, Jordan smiled and started to cry. The Krogan smirked at hearing it, such a strong battle cry the tiny welp was making. Jordan wasted no time running to the Nicu to see his daughter, the Krogan walked after him and snickered at seeing him so excited.

* * *

They watched him press his face too the glass, they looked along with him. All saw dozens of babies of all species and genders, all crying or sleeping. All of which were quite loud but the baby that was just wheeled in took the prize as she bellowed at volumes that didn't belong to such a tiny baby. Jordan smiled brightly at the tiny thing, she had all of her toes and fingers. The nurse gave her a pacifier to silence her, succeeding to quell her. The baby shook her head a few times until she was tilted to the right, she opened her eyes. Jordan felt his heart being taken from him and he didn't have another one! One eye was purple while the other was blue, both equal in deep hue. "She's mine..."Jordan said quietly. He smiled stupidly and jumped,the staff jumped as soon as they heard an equally loud bellow echo down the halls.

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOO! I'M A DADDY!"

Barg watched him and stopped, "Wanna pick a name for her?" He asked. Korgans usually hold a belching contest and whatever sounds like a name gets picked but Jordan wanted her to have a somewhat normal name, he had one in mind. "Nicha..." He uttered quietly. All looked at him, "Ahh, Hunting." Barg sighed. The name Nicha meant Hunting and with the last name being Favori, from the Earth french meaning Pet. His Grand-child was so small, a big head and tiny limbs, it reminded him of a Verren pup. Hunting Pet ,it was a fitting name for her.

* * *

**And there it is, the why of Nicha's blood and who her folks are. If your wondering how a human can survive on Tuchanka, let's just say Jordan is just that badass. Any other questions?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! In this Chappie we look into Nicha's Childhood a bit and her Colony life, also to see how the small population handles themselves.  
**

**Remember, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Nicha belongs to me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: La Façon De Maître Dompteur (The Way Of Master Pet)**

We find a floating rock in space, this is a colony. The Rock itself is quite small but the population was just as small, a colony of 200. Tainīsutā, Earth Japanese that meant "Tiny Star". It suited the colonists because of their small number. Colonists depended on their Planet's Militaries to come and save them when attacked by pirates or slavers, this was naivety and as well as foolish. These Colonists used to be in their Militaries and knew how things were done and run when it came to Colonist attacks and the way it works wasn't the way others would believe. First of all, The threats were taken care of first. The Pirates and Slavers were dealt with first, they're ships were also disarmed and the crew aboard disabled. This took time and time was precious, as each second could spell life or death for the Colonists. After the threat of the ships were down, the threats on the Colony was taken care of. In short, protocol before heart.

All knew that the freedom to govern themselves would come at the price of their safety and all were ready to defend their home and families from all threats, knowing that The Militaries couldn't be relied on solely. Baring all of this in mind, they planned how deal with threats as they came. All Children and non Military Families would go into hiding in what was dubbed as the "Bunker", a mix of Turian, Salarian, Quarian and Human ingenuity that proved to have sublime protection in and out. Again, to rely just on the Bunker's walls was stupid. It was decided that at least 20 soldiers were to be put in the bunker to protect the Civilians. The small number was so the "army" had plenty to spare and the Bunker was not left unprotected, depending who the squad of 6 1/2 had in them. The Army was of 120 soldiers, roughly most of the populace. Since it was Multi species, they had the element of surprise on their side. Adepts, Soldiers, Engineers were in the army but for equality and advantage, half were Vanguards, Sentinels, and Infiltrators. Jordan Favori was on the dual advantage side of the Army, being a Vanguard. His Wife, Nara was an Infiltrator.

Said human was playing with his 5 year old daughter, who was circling around him. Nicha was still a very small girl, being smaller compared to other children on the Colony. Even with that, Nicha proved to be a bit of a tomboy. She would play with the boys, climb trees and fight with Karr (Lodan's son and one of the few Krogan that lived on the Colony). Even with her unusual physiology, her Levo ladders had Dextro lines. What did this mean? According to Ms. Lawson, this meant that Nicha was sensible to Dextro viruses and illnesses and without antibiotics, Nicha's white blood cells might attack her own cells by accident. Nicha also had another problem, she received Biotic implants on her Fifth Birthday. This was not an easy decision to come to, Jordan and Nara fought over this. The brain surgery for the procedure had risks but they were worse considering Nicha's unusual biology, the surgery was usually done when children were teenagers. The fact that The Human/Quarian was not even close to 13 made the risks for problems triple.

Jordan didn't want Nicha's abilities overlooked because she was able in one group and not any others, just because she was in a class almost all her own. Yes they're were other couples like them but not may were willing to put their child though such a complex and dangerous surgery that had little to no guarantees for success, health risks or even survival. It was something that Ms. Lawson had to talk to Jordan and Nara over, she would oversee the operation and the healing process so Nicha would suffer as minimal as possible. The doctors who did the surgery had trouble as they didn't know which implants to place in her, it would be Nicha's death if they put in the wrong one and reacted poorly! Nicha's implants were customized for her since her body was so foreign to them, if they were faulty in anyway, she needed see Ms. Lawson personally and immediately. It was nerve-wreaking, not that the press helped. They tried to get an interview with Nara and Jordan and ask all the snide and just plain bitchy questions, this resulted in Jordan punching out the reporters. This made it worse, people who had the same coupling didn't give support to them. They instead called them monsters and harassed them. Once Nicha was on bed-rest, the reporters all tried to get pictures of the recuperating little girl and or interview her. Jordan as well as the other Fathers on the colony weren't have it, beating them up and forcing them to leave. Now that she was better, the reporters still tried to come and interview Nicha and her Family. Lodan and Karr took care of that, beating them up again. Nicha only made friends on the Colony as the accusations festered into the children of the parents who were against them, she just had to practice now and she would have use of her Botics in no time!

Jordan picked her up and hugged her, he loved her and wanted to give her the universe. All Fathers did, Jordan just had the quad to prove it and go the distance. "Papa, look! A ship!" Nicha said sweetly while pointing behind him. He looked to where and frowned, Nicha saw this and blinked for a while. The ship in question was none of the ones that Jordan recognized as Military, he put her down. "Nicha, go find Mommy and tell her we have a code 10." He instructed. Nicha gave a quick nod, "Ok, Papa!" She yelled while running. Jordan ran off to get suited up.

* * *

***Warning: we are at code 10, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!***

Jordan and the rest of the soldiers suited up in their armors, other Vanguards. *Jordan, this is Kadus. Do you copy, over?* Jordan tapped his com, *This is Jordan, Kadus. Over.* Jordan repeated. *Are your Vanguards ready? Over.* Kadus asked. Jordan looked around, seeing all in armor, pistols and shotguns on their backs or in hand. *Good to go, Kadus. See you outside. Over.* Jordan answered. *Let's go, Kadus, out.* Kadus said before breaking connection. Jordan turned to the rest of the Vanguards, "We're dealing with Batarians, pirates or slavers, it's anyone's fucking guess. you all know the drill: The Military gets here in an hour so we need to buy time until they disable the ship, here's your time to cut loose, folks! You won't get it until the next time so do it now with no regrets, got it?" Jordan asked. All nodded and shouted in agreement, each glowing blue. Jordan smirked and started to glow the same blue. "Good Answer..." he said gleefully and quietly.

It wasn't long until the Batarians landed on the colony, they didn't know what hit them. This was quite literal since Kai-Lin(Ai-Lin's Father and one of the Volus families that lived here.) set his bombs off. Hails of fire, battle cries, biotic crackling and Omni-tool blips orchestrated the ballet that was the song of the battle. While the Krogan were all yelling a battle cry to wake the dead, one made by their favorite Pyjak could be heard clearly. Jordan had run out of sinks and stuck to his Korgan K-bar knife, while his energy for biotic was pitiful, his energy for stabbing was high. He was covered in blood and looking for more, soaked into the blood rage and his Adrenaline rush that he grew to survive on the Krogan Home World and was key to his survival of the Reaper war as well as his natural affinity for combat. He might have been human but Jordan acted on all the right instincts and fate smiled on him for it, as did the Krogan who respected him enough to call him a Brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Military ships surround the enemy Ship. He grinned, time to finish it up. Lodan and the rest of the Krogan began to charge at the enemy, the enemy were ready for them with their shields Krogan came to a stop, jumping up and over them, Jordan and the rest of the Vanguards with their fists balled and glowing with botic energy. All in perfected synchronization, let out a shout and slammed into the ground, sending a powerful and massive shock wave and taking out the enemy.

The strategy was thought up on the fly by the Krogan themselves, catching the enemy off guard since they expected a large and slow body to tackle into them and not a biotic shock wave from a slim and speedy Vanguard! It was a staple in their strategies and it was always successful, as was the opposite idea of the Vanguards charging then stopping, allowing the Krogan and the other Combatants to charge into them. Once the leader was taken down by Kadus, the attack was over. The colonist army cheered and laughed, they won once again. The Alliance was the one to respond this time, taking the ones who weren't killed into custody. Jordan snickered, seeing the captain of the tiny fleet. Lieutenant Kyoji Fujibayashi, one of the very few humans Jordan trusts. His blond hair and blue eyes betrayed his Japanese roots but he was able to speak in Japanese fluidly, there by extinguishing doubts of his ancestors.

He and his soldiers gave a bow at the waist and they're arms at their sides, the Earth Japanese way of saying Hello. "Kon'nichiwa, doragon no otoko!" Kyoji greeted. His fellow Soldiers chuckled at the nickname given to the bloody human, deeming it appropriate to his background and fighting style. Jordan didn't mind it, now that he knew what the hell he was saying and what it meant. "What in the fuck took you so long?" Was all he asked. Kyoji snickered, eloquent as always.

"Papa!"

Jordan froze as Nicha ran up to him, she froze and saw everyone covered in blood. Her odd-ball eyes turning into dots and her tiny brows lifting and wrinkling her large forehead, Kyoji looked the child over. So THIS was the child the press was trying so hard to get a picture of! He adopted a human girl himself and saw just how much meeker and smaller she was to his own 5 year old, no wonder Jordan pulled one out of The Commander Shepard handbook and punched the reporters' lights out! She also looked very thin for 5, her ribs almost visible though her shirt. He smiled, she reminded him of an earth puppy, big head, big eyes, tiny body and even tinier limbs. Despite her being half Human and half Alien, she was very cute. Her eyes seemed to be the only evidence that she was Half Quarian as deep Purple was not in the spectrum of human iris colors. Jordan sighed, "Nicha, I told you to stay in the bunker." Jordan said softly. The soldiers expected the girl to cry or scream at the sight of her Dad covered in mystery blood, as most children did. All Nicha did was blink and look at Jordan, "Papa, where do Batarians go when they die?" Was all she asked in innocent curiously. Kyoji chuckled, yep, she was Jordan's kid alright. Jordan smiled, "Hell if I know, honey. Never got a chance to ask one and they tend to beat me up if I walk in the fucking room." Jordan answered. She nodded and then smiled, "I'll tell Mama to get the showers ready, you all need to watch up before we eat!" She said happily as she ran off.

Lodan snickered, "I like that kid, she knows what's important...Like eating. "Lodan sighed. Jordan laughed, "Yeah and look where it got you." He jabbed. Lodan looked and growled, "You saying I'm fat?" He asked. Jordan smirked and closed his eyes, "I didn't say that but your not skinny either. But if the fat-ass shoe fits..." Jordan answered. Kadus went in front of them before Lodan headbutted Jordan, "Lodan, Jordan, stop. Let's hit the showers and gather the food up, would you like to join us, Lieutenant?" He asked. Koyji shook his head, "I must politely decline, perhaps another time." He stated. Kadus nodded, understanding that work had to be done. All heard Jordan's stomach growling, all looking at him.

"Anyone else hungry? All this blood is driving me nuts..." Jordan asked.

All by the Krogan stared at him in shock, how can the sight of all these gored up corpses and the smell of blood make him hungry? Jordan glared at them all from the silence, it annoyed him.

"What?"

* * *

**If you have to ask, then you don't get it...Anyway, Koyji called him a Dragon Man. I would imagine that the Mass Effect Japanese humans would think of Krogan as being close to Dragons but that just my theory anyway. Isn't Nicha cute? I bet you all didn't expect that she had Biotics implants since she was 5, I would think Miranda would only do the operation on her if she had some natural talents in Biotics. Luckily, Her Daddy's human Father and Mother were Biotics.  
**

**Why give her this if she's on combat? Well, think about it for a bit. They live on a small colony that encourages dual fighting usage as it eliminates the need to rely on the Military to the come and save them as well as the danger of hiring mercenaries who were loyal until the Credits dried up. The Ishimura Crew each have second talent as it was encouraged at a young age, Nicha is no exception to this. She is just more comfortable using hand to hand because she worries about her dependency on her biotics should they go faulty.**

**Hope that clears some of the questions up^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hello! Another Chappie about Nicha's Childhood, her family and how she's doing with those implants and her combat^^ **

**Are you ready?  
**

**Remember, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Nicha belongs to me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leçon Numéro Nn: Ne Manquent Jamais De Surprendre(Lesson Number One: Never Fail To Surprise)**

We enter the Favori home, in all it's modesty. All of the furniture sweet and basic, if it could be used, it was taken in. Jordan proved to be good with his hands on restoring, re-painting and such. He seemed to have an artistic eye and gift for colors and making a piece of crap look like new. His new found love for spray paint was useful and was put to work everyday since the colony's equipment need coats constantly because of the elemental erosion on their pipes and homes. While it was tiny, the Community here looked clean and well kept despite it all.

It had been 5 years since and the Favoris had two more additions to their Family. Around the time Nicha had turned 6, her Mother and Father wanted another Child. Once again, lady fate looked at them kindly and gave them a son, a Quarian Son. He had his Mother's orange peach skin, hair color and her eyes but he had Jordan's smile and his fullness in his hair. Both worried that Nicha would take her Brother's arrival as a sign that they didn't love or want her anymore. Amazingly, Nicha surprised them and accepted him with tiny open arms. She even tried to give her Mother all her food so her Brother could love Nara's cooking the way she did, which touched Nara deeply. When he was into the world, Nicha spent a lot of time next to her Mother and Father and whoever was holding her Brother, making sure he was never dropped.

Eric Vas Ishimura, was now 4 years old and still cute as a button. His creamily peach hair now longer and thicker, reaching the tops of his small shoulders, optimistic, peaceful and gentle. He looks up to his big sister and follows her around, which Jordan finds cool. He has a very big dream as well, he told his Family it once and they all are cheering him on for it. His dream is to be the best Quarian Spectre since his dream of being the first was taken, his dream seemed impossible but they said that about the first Human Spectre was impossible and there was Shepherd, who did the impossible and ended the Reaper war with the efforts of all behind her. Little did she know just how much little Eric looked up to her, just as many young children did who all heard the stories of Commander Shepard. Even his headstrong big sister admired the Commander, almost considering dying her hair red at one point until Nara and Jordan talked her out of it!

The third and final child, Josephine Favori. 2 years old, sweet and adorably chubby. She possessed the gift of biotics in Jordan's family, he would wait until Josephine was a teen to give her the implants. Jordan was proud of his three children, all of them were amazing. Josie had her Mother's peachy orange eyes but her Father's hair color, a unique and beautiful human. She looked up to her big Sister and dreamed to be a great Biotic, her dream was pretty big but it was easier then Eric's! Jordan looked at his oldest, surprised that she had grown so much in 5 years' time. Nicha's features changed a tad but some stayed, her eyes weren't as large but were still large. Her body was taller but retained the leanness she had at 5, she was still smaller then the other children in the colony. Her hair was still very long, held in a low ponytail now, Jordan smirked. His daughter would probably still be smaller then most but she would be a very pretty girl.

He groaned, 5 more years and he'd have to put his favorite shotgun to use on any boys who dared to break his daughter's heart but then again, why waste the bullets when his fists worked just as well if not better? He saw her practicing with a shot gun and caught her as the recoil sent her flying, "Whoa!" Nicha grunted. "Easy there, pepper-head. Shotguns are a little out of your specs, your muscles aren't developed enough to handle the bounce back." Jordan warned. Nicha let out a growl, she lacked patience. Weather it was her Biotic training or target practice, she pushed though it and try to learn it all in one second when it took even good ones an hour or two. Jordan didn't want to say it but Nicha was still too light-weighted to even consider shooting a shot gun. She was starting to pick up his habits of having single-mindedness in her tasks, she would forget to eat, drink and or sleep until she learned something. While her extremely keen tenacity made her one of the most combat able children in the Colony, it was also very dangerous to her health.

"God damn it!" She growled. "Nicha, watch your language! " Jordan lectured. Nicha gave him a look, "Are you fucking kidding me,Dad?! You swear more then the Krogan here!" Nicha groaned. "That doesn't make me right, now does it wise-ass?" He asked her. She smiled, "Dad, what was it like before dirt?" She asked. Jordan growled, she was asking for a smacked bottom for talking back to him like that! "Clean, now gimme that before you hurt yourself...again. Stick to the pistol until you get some meat on you." He sighed while taking the shot gun. Nicha growled, "This is bullshit...AND I HAVE BEEN EATING MEAT!" She yelled back to Jordan. Jordan gripped the shot gun tightly, "THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT, NICHA! WAIT FOR THE DAMN MUSCLES TO COME IN!" He yelled back. Jordan heard a round of laughter, he turned and saw Lodan, Kai and Saresh(Yonrad's Dad) all laughing or snickering. "You chuckle-fucks done laughing at my expense?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. Kai wagged his finger, "Jordan, you honestly didn't think your daughter wouldn't pick up your foul language.*click*" Kai asked. "It was either her, Eric or even little Josephine.*click*" Jordan bent down with his legs bent and knuckles press under him, make a very primitive pose and make Jordan look ape-like. "You done, you bomb-happy bowling-ball?" He asked. Kai nodded, "Gotta hand it to the little pyjak, she doesn't give in until she's got it down. She's diffidently your kid." Lodan sighed. Jordan smirked, "Thanks!" He smiled. Lodan smirked back," I was talking about the height, pyjak. She's just as fucking tiny as you!" He remarked.

* * *

It was noon, Nicha was still at the range. One of the Krogan saw the little human still trying to use a shot gun though Jordan "advised" her not to. This was Lodan's son, Dartra Karr. Karr, like most of the Dartra Clan Krogan, had green eyes and black crests. The 210 year old Krogan closed his eyes, he shook his head. Jordan had asked him to check on Nicha, Karr agreed. Why? Jordan was his Battlemaster, that's why. Out of the 10 Krogan that lived on the Colony, Jordan was an unexpected choice. Jordan and Lodan shared a Battlemaster, their old Clan Leader, Dartra Aldare. Jordan at first refused, stating that Karr should ask a Krogan for the honor. Karr respected Jordan and this respect was gained during the Brute Raid in the Dartra Camp, when they had no choice but to kill Aldare when he was a brute. After that, Jordan only made himself more ideal to Karr.

Jordan finally conceded once given reason, after all, he was not the first human Battlemaster to a Krogan. Urdnot Grunt, Leader of Aralakh Company and one of the best in Urdnot's camp had one, his Battlemaster was none other then Commander Shepard. A FEMALE human at that so what was the harm? This benefited Karr greatly, being able to put some thought into fighting instead of going on just instinct 100% of the time. Karr thought of ways to repay his Battle Master, the Human Maître De Guerre had asked a simple enough request:

"Please, keep an eye out for Nicha. Your more able to watch her back since you have 240 degree vision."

"Faire Le Con!" He heard the human girl yell. "Guess the midget got tired of the english swears..."He thought. Since his Battle Master was French, he studied up some of it and was able to understand some words, especially the cruse words so he knew Nicha was using an obscenity. "Having trouble, runt?" He asked. Nicha stopped and looked behind her, glaring at Karr. His tone sounded so condescending and arrogant, oh, what the 10 year old won't give to be able to flip his 1 ton ass! She knew that was impossible as it stood, she couldn't even bruise him! Someday...oh someday she'd nail him but good! Maybe then he'd shut the hell up! "Go...Away...Fat...Ass..." She spaced out. She pulled the trigger and was sent back, she shut her eyes. She opened her eyes once she felt something clasp strongly on the edges of her shoulders, she had expected the recoil to send her back into the dirt or into on of the metal sides of one of the buildings. It wasn't cold and it also possessed a heartbeat...no, wait a minute...Two heartbeats. She looked up and saw Karr, looking down at her.

Karr had caught her before she was sent back onto her backside, saving her from adding to the road rash on her back. While she was grateful not to add to her stinging backside, "Bullshit...Your way too light and your footing isn't gonna help ya much either." He told her. Nicha's brows fixed into a confused and yet interested look, "The fuck do you mean I'm too light?" She asked. Karr held his grip, seeing what Jordan was yelling about earlier. Nicha's body was light, she was roughly 75 lbs. She didn't have any heavy muscle, which would have helped her in terms of balance. Her feet were small but her footing was incorrect, that was the other half of the problem. Karr groaned, if he didn't show her, she was gonna rip her arms off her body! He didn't ask her permission to help her, knowing how stubborn she is so he slide his hands to hers, shadowing her and changing her grip. He took it a step farther and used his foot to move her legs and feet around to what was correct, Nicha just blinked in silence. What the fuck was that fat fuck doing?! Before she could protest, she felt Karr's grip go tighter. "Now try." He said. She shot, the recoil wasn't as strong but she chalked it to having a 1,000 pound Krogan as added weight. He let go and move back a bit, she tried again and was still push back. Karr caught her, he chuckled.

"Even with it, your still too damn light. Better listen to Jordan and age out before you pick that shot gun up again." he laughed. Nicha growled, she didn't want to admit it but Karr and her Dad were right, without heavy muscle or someone to steady her, she was at the mercy of the wicked recoil. She heard the alarm sound, she looked up and saw a Batarian slaver ship...She looked harder and squinted, seeing two more ships. Three? She gripped the shot gun and ran off to get Josephine and Eric and head to the bunker, she reloaded the heat sink and gulped.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three ships to unload hordes of gun men, the 100 manned Colonist Army were being overrun and pulling out all the stops to take down as many as possible, even Jordan was feeling the pressure mounted into liters of sweat all along his body. They wanted to keep them all at bay, keep the Batarians away from the bunker that sheltered their loved ones. Jordan and the rest of the army received a disturbing and terrifying message, Jordan froze.

**(Kadus!? Dad?! Can anyone hear me on this*static*God damn frequency?! The Batarian fuckers got in the bunker! *static* Dad*static*They got Josie and Ricky*static* I-*static* )**

Nara and Jordan knew it was Nicha, how in the hell did she manage to get a distress message with only her Omni-tool? She wasn't a tech head...Xandre's(Fellow Quarian) daughter, Xandra must have assisted her. Kadus knew that Jordan was all set to blow, they were needed out here! Kadus gulped, he had to push the urge to abandon the battle to rescue his son and wife as well or he wouldn't be able to call rank on Jordan and everyone else. *Jordan, I know it's killing you but if we leave, they'll win! * Kadus said into the comm. Lodan shook his head, Jordan growled. " It fucking figures, we called all of the Militaries and they're not even fucking here! These four-eyed fucks aren't taking any of my kids away to be slaves, they have to kill me first! " He roared. Biotic energy surged out of him, he stared to mercilessly tear into each and every Batarian within range. They were getting slammed, badly.

***Normandy to Colony ****Tainīsutā, this is Admiral Rachael Shepard. Come in, Colony Tainīsutā!***

None of them could believe their luck, Admiral fucking Shepard answered the distress call! Kadus didn't hesitate to answer, *Thank The Spirits your here, we really could use the help, Admiral!* He stated. Jordan growled, "Patch me though, Kadus! I gotta word with Shepard!" He roared. Kadus did so, not wanting to anger the already overheated Vanguard. *Admiral, fuck us and take care of the Slaver Mercs that got in the bunker, our Families are in there! We'll be fine!* Jordan growled.

***I'll do you one better, two squads are coming down. One for the bunker and one to help you out here, Shepard,out.***

Sure enough, the legends of the Normandy air dropped down. Three out of the six stayed in place while the other three ran off to assist to the Bunker, it was obvious that Shepard was on Team 2. The team she left behind made sense, Ashley Williams, Urdnot Grunt and James Vega. A Team based solely on combat melee? They couldn't have ask for a better one!

* * *

Meanwhile in said Bunker, The Batarian soldiers had the families as well as the colonist soldiers by the throat. How? Because they had Josephine and Eric and threatened to kill them right in front of them if they did anything. Rachael, Tali and Miranda did recon and were undetected at the moment. Rachael growled, they must have been circling this colony for a while, it was too well carried out to be on the fly. Tali noticed something black move behind the Mercs, Miranda noticed Tali moving her head quickly and tried to see what the fuss was over. "Shepard, I see something black moving around back there." Tali whispered. The perfect woman recognized the blur once it stopped moving, the eyes were a instant give away! "Nicha! What bloody hell does she think she's doing?! She going to get her brother and sister killed as well as everyone else!" Miranda whispered. Rachael shook her head, "No one is dying, Miranda...Not while I'm here." She growled. "Spread out and wait for my signal, whatever that kid's got planned, we better cover for it."

Josephine started to cry, the Batarian holding her squeezed her neck harder. "You better shut the hell up if don't want to die!" He bellowed. Josephine quietly whimpered, this angered Nicha farther. She lined up her shot, she was gonna make them sorry, no one hurts her siblings and gets to walk...NO ONE...The colonists saw Shepard and her squad but said nothing, all ready to duck for cover as soon as Nicha fired. Nicha squeezed the trigger and felt herself flying and crashed into a crate, wooden debris flying forward and the larger pieces pressed or stabbed into her back. She peppered the unlucky Batarian holding Josephine dead, the others turned and saw where the 2 year old ran to. They were pissed, angered that this human welp dared to take out their solider. Nicha held up her shot gun again and Josephine was clinging onto her. Her left arm was sprained because of the impact but her right hand held the gun steady. The Batarian heard a sharp click ring into his head, he looked to the left of him and saw the dreaded red-haired woman who annihilated a great deal of his people. "Don't even think about it..." Rachael warned him. Rachael and her squad saw that they wasn't going to stop and open fire, they had no choice. All had scattered went for cover as soon as they fired, Nicha and Josephine hid as well. The fire fight didn't last, it was three against one. It was the one who had Eric, Miranda saw Nicha lining up again and nudging Josephine away from her.

The Biotic used Stasis and Nicha fired again, slamming into the wall and letting out a pained yell. Eric ran over to her, "Sis!?" He asked excitedly. "Sissy!?" Josephine echoed at the same concerned tempo. Nicha moaned a bit as she got back up, she broke her arm this time. Saresh was one of the soldiers in the bunker and attended to Nicha's arm, Karr took the shotgun away from her. "I told you NOT to use the shot gun, runt!" He scolded. Nicha glared at him but then hugged her scared siblings with her good arm. Shepard looked her over as well as her brother and sister. She smiled, so these were Jordan and Nara's kids. She had seen Nicha once before but that was 10 year ago, when she was a baby. Rachael giggled, she had heard that Miranda was attached to a little Human/Quarian girl, this HAD to be her. Not many kids would take a shot gun and shoot it once, she did it twice and at the risk of breaking a limb due to the recoil. "Are you Nicha?" Rachael asked. Nicha looked up and saw Shepard, speechless.

Tali and Miranda chuckled, another fan of Shepard's. She nodded, "Thank you, Admiral..." Nicha said softly. She shook her head, poking her nose and earning Nicha to blink. "No need to, you did alot of the fighting too. Not alot of kids would do what you did. I was wondering why Miranda, Miss I hate kids, would be so fond of you. Now I see why." She chuckled. Nicha blushed, getting a compliment from Shepard was such an honor! The Perfect woman scoffed, embarrassed that Shepard knew that she DID like children. Tali bent down to look at the three Children, finding all of them to be extremely adorable. She petted Nicha, her eyes were very interesting to look at. "Your so cute!" She giggled. Shepard snickered, Tali was a sucker for cute things, especially cute kids.

* * *

Once it got all quiet, all had left the shelter and saw the Colonists being looked at by the doctors, including Saresh. Kadus asked them why they were here, Shepard had answered that with ease. She was bored and listened in on a distress call, she called Joker and EDI and got the Normandy out of her sleep and the rest just clicked after that. Tali was visiting, Vega and Williams were off-duty, Grunt was bored, Miranda was in range. Seeing them here and talking with them confirmed it, they wouldn't have believed it otherwise. "We would have brought Jack but she's gotten pretty busy at Grimson..." Rachael admitted. She smirked at James, "She's gonna brain you when you tell her that you went and didn't tell her." James blushed a bit, Miranda snickered. "Especially since you brought me, the cheerleader. She'll positively livid!" Miranda added. "I can handle her." James laughed. Vega and Jack's relationship was a shock and yet it made sense, Grunt asked Vega about which one of them had the dick in the family. He never did answer that, Rachael wanted to know the answer.

James got a ring on his Omni-tool, all saw the surprised look on his face. All then looked to Rachael, " Lola, you didn't..." James started. The red-head smirked, "Maaaaybe..."She said slyly. "You better answer her." Tali added with a smile in her voice. He went to go deal with it but all could hear it: Jack was P-I-S-S-E-D! Once the Normandy left with Shepard and crew, the colony settled and got rid of the rest of the corpses(At least, the ones Grunt missed.). Nicha smiled widely, even thought her Dad was screaming at her for taking the shot-gun and using when he told her not to.

She broke her arm saving Josie and Ricky...Met and got complimented by Admiral Shepard...Met some of the Normandy crew...Today went from crap to fucking awesome!

* * *

**Neat isn't it? The Normandy answers your call...Yes, I made Vega and Jack a couple. Despite the whole Combat V.S. Biotic deal, I think they would go well together and that their kid would be an epic Vanguard! Nicha did surprise all, didn't she?**


	5. Chapter 4

******A Chapter about Nicha's Teen years, you'll learn why Asari are hated by her.**

******Remember, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Nicha belongs to me!**

* * *

******Chapter 4: La Couleur** De L'enfer Est Bleu(The Color Of Hell Is Blue)

We enter the halls of an Omni-species School, We find our colony-bound girl fighting with a human girl. Blond with blue eyes, her dress ripped up in certain places. She glared back at the shorter girl, long brown hair tussled in all directions and almost out of the pony tail she had it fixed in. Her mis-matched eyes glared back at her. Her t-shirt was ripped up as well as her jeans but she seemed to be comfortable fighting like this. Hell, this little psychopath seemed ok with violence in general! At 14 years old, Nicha had established a reputation for fighting with anyone or anything that pissed her off. Earning it after she had bested a Quarian boy in a fight after pissing her off by calling her filthy. After that, she would fight with just about anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. The girl was fighting with now was Angel Fujibayashi, daughter to Lieutenant Fujibayashi. How it got started at all was simple: Angel made the mistake of calling her a monstrous freak. All watched and were cheering the blond human on to put the uppity Quarian Halfling in her place, Nicha was smiling at her now. She let out a menacing and taunting laugh, it sounded like belonged to a demon. "Don't tell me that all you got..." She asked in taunting voice. She laughed louder this time, "Better stick to what your good at, Fujibayashi. Like being an Omni-cum dumpster!" She taunted. Angel growled and slugged her, Nicha pulled back and slammed her fist into Angel's face. She grabbed her by her short blond hair and pulled her down to her eye level, "What? Am I making you cry? You gonna cry because your filthier then me? Go and suck on Krogan and swim in that load." She said before letting go and walking away. Angel narrowed her gaze and charged at her, Nicha merely turned and kneed her in the face while pulling her head down. The Guards at School pulled Nicha off of Angel and sent her to the Principal's office. He wasn't a fan of hers either, as he was Human. He hated the fact that he had to open his school to Aliens and halflings like Nicha, if he had it his way, they would all be killed off. He hated Nicha Favori out of them all, she was half Human and half Quarian yet she acted more like a Krogan with how she just beat people up who had a problem with her! Her eyes disgusted him the most, one was purple and the other was blue. Couldn't she just dye it and make it even? Couldn't she just pretend to be normal?

He groaned at her confident grin, "Have you any idea on what you had done to that poor girl?!" He yelled. Nicha just scoffed, "So quick to take the Omni-whore's side but then again, you take anyone's side as long as their human...Racist prick." She said with a grin. "You could've killed her, you filthy beast!" he roared. "Your lucky that the vice Principal likes you otherwise, I'd have expelled you months ago!" Nicha got up and punched him, "Suck my clit!" She barked. The vice Principal walked in, "Nicha, enough. I know it's hard but please try to contain yourself, you have 3 more years to go. Don't squander it but punching out everyone." She said calmly. She sighed and walked out, the principal growled. "That little rat suit halfing bitch hit me!" he whined. The Vice only gave him a bored look, "With the way you make her a sacrificial lamb because of your Xenophobic problems, I'd say you had it coming." She said coldly.

* * *

Nicha began licking her wounds and spitting out the blood, a male Salarian walked up to Nicha and helped her, she shoved him away. "Get away from me! I'm fine!" She growled. He merely brushed her hands away and helped her, applying the Omni-gel, "Have always wondered why it's so easy to fight for you, wouldn't talking be easier then pushing everyone away?" He asked. She barely got any of that since it was spat out so fast, Salarians live too fast... "Why in the fuck is it any of your god damn business on my reasons? If no one wants trouble then they should leave me the fuck alone! I have the right to exist as much as they do and I ain't going anywhere!" She growled. He smiled and went closer, Nicha backed up a bit. "Want to know." He answered. "You are always fighting, should try talking. You seem wise enough to engage, don't see appeal in fighting." He quickly expressed. She got up, feeling the cold gel working on her injuries. "They all treat me like garbage so I'm just giving them it back only two times more painful." She stated. "If they hate looking at me then I'll gouge out their eyes so they see nothing ever again." The male paced a bit, "Hmm, the world turned it back on you so your solution is to pummel it to nothing..." He sighed. "That sounds self-destructive, would not do it myself but are different people...Different approaches." he added with a deep breath.

Nicha felt better, "Hey...What's your name?" She asked calmly. He blinked at her, "Karisis." He said. Nicha smirked, "See ya around ,lizard boy." She laughed as she left. After that day on, she spent most of her time with him. Boy, did he cut up a sentence! He cropped it in half to save time, she understood and got use to his rapid fire responses that her conversations with her Dad were slow as hell! The more they bonded, Nicha bluntly asked if he wanted to date her, to which he agreed and expressed that he was unsure if she would smash his face in if he asked her out. It was fast...All so very fast...It seemed to suddenly go right passed and stop at were they we're about to have sex, only to go slowly after. It sped up again and stop again but it wasn't a good thing, she caught him cheating on her. His bed mate was a blue colored woman that looked like her but was bald, Nicha grew angry...She blanked out and woke at a hospital, she was told that she beat Karisis and the blue slut up until they were green and purple messes on the ground. She swore that she wouldn't fall in love again, after that. But she did, again, and again and again . three other guys, a Human, a Quarian, and a Turian. Time and time again, she was cheated on...Blue women were involved each time. Asari, they were called. A race all mono-gendered, meaning all women. The more she looked up on them, the more she grew to resent them being in her life. All that stopped once she met Teala...She was like her, just as wonderful in combat and just as tough. Nicha was always the dominate one, which Teala loved. To say she was obsessed with the half human would an understatement but this too came to a grinding halt, seeing Teala fooling around with another Asari. Nicha blacked out one final time and woke up in a hospital again, finding out that both Teala and the Asari were seriously injured.

Angel taunted her about it as did many Asari girls, saying that the reason the men cheated on her was because Nicha was too violent and disgusting, that she just couldn't be loved by anyone. The young girl was silent for a few weeks after that. Para(An Asari from her colony.) went up and tried to get her to talk, Nicha punched her. She screamed, Para stood there confused and hurt that Nicha would turn on her like that.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BLUE SLUTS! YOU TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT AND KEEP IT, ALL OF THE SPIECES ARE FUCKED! THEY"LL BE NOTHING BUT BLUE BITCHES GETTING IT ON WITH EACH OTHER! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU SELFISH AMAZON CONQUESTING WHORES!" She roared. "IT'S JUST NOT FUCKING FAIR, THEY CAN HAVE ANY MAN OR WOMAN THEY WANT WHILE EVERYONE ELSE GETS FUCKED OVER!"

Nicha began to bawl, Para blinked. She understood, Nicha was frustrated. What the Asari thought was harmless knowledge gathering and experience was actually quite cruel, girls and men like Nicha have lost a partner or two to Asari. And Nicha was as fragile as fragile could get, she was very insecure already with the lack of chest and short stature. All this? This just made her break and those Asari Cheerleaders along with Angel haven't helped any, but Asari also have to deal with the fact that they'll out live their bond mates and that was hard. Para shook her head, no, this was just inexcusable but it wouldn't stop. Not so long as the Terrible pure blood Asari disorder existed it wouldn't.

Nicha calmed down after awhile but one thing wouldn't change: Asari were cold-blooded sults.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to explain this with out getting too deep into it, this will be an occurring thing and will explain why Nicha pretty much gave up on having a meaningful relationship, it can't mean anything if your eyes gets swayed by a pair of blue legs. Now nobody says it but if you were a girl or guy trying to find the right guy or girl and he/she cheated on you with an Asari, wouldn't that piss you the hell off? All that comes out of an Asari is another Asari, sounds like dominating and conquering to me...**


End file.
